minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Biomes
General Structures or (Biomes) are regions or the terrains in a Minecraft world with varying geographical features, flora, heights, temperatures, sky colours and foliage colours. Introduced in the Halloween Update, biomes separate every generated world into different environments, paralleling the real world; examples of biomes include the forest, jungle, desert and tundra. Prior to the Halloween Update, every world had only a single theme, either grassy or snowy. The term biome is analogous to its scientific usage: on Earth, a biome is climatically and geographically defined by distinctive communities of plants, animals and soil organisms supported by similar climatic conditions. They are often referred to as ecosystems. Plains The plains biome was the first released biome in Minecraft, and so covered the entire land. It consisted of mainly Grass,and Dirt. The map had no end. Trees were added later in the game, then the release of Ore Blocks, (like redstone ore). Plains are the most basic of all lands, yet one of the hardest to live in, due to the lack of trees. If you have already cut down all of the trees in the area that you have started living in, you would have to go long distances to find more, unless you give to server command or plant a sapling you get from the leaves of the tree. Villages Villages (also known as NPC Village) are small "living spaces" that were added in the Adventure Update (Beta 1.8), being naturally placed on any World Seed. They are the homes of Villagers. In the Beta 1.9 Pre-release (never official), Villager mobs, also known as Testificates or NPCs, were added to spawn in Villages. Villages can also be used for the player's house. If Village structures are taken apart they offer the following items: wood, wood planks, pressure plates, fences, cobblestone, wheat stalks, gravel, wooden stairs, and other items. Some Villages spawn in the deserts, and they have sand, sandstone, and sandstone stairs. It is somewhat rare to find a village in the plains. Desert The desert biome is one of the only places you can find cactus, the others being a beach and Mesa. there are hills and small mountans made of sand and sandstone. there are also small semi underground water pools. In the desert you can also find desert wells. Desert temples also spawn in deserts, very, very rarely in other biomes. since the update that changed the world, lakes may also spawn in deserts. Tundra Tundra biomes are biomes completely covered in snow and have ice blocks due to water freezing (breaking ice produces water). Spruce trees are found in this biome. There may be packed ice spikes. Wolves also spawn here. If it rains in other biomes, it will snow in this biome. Swamp Swamp Biomes feature small shallow bodies of water and dull-looking grass, presenting oak trees covered in vines, there are alot of oak trees, though not as many as forests, swamp biome trees are covered in vines. Swamp biomes are the easiest biome apart from The Nether to find both types of mushroom in. As of 1.4 Slimes and Witch Huts can be found in swamps. Jungle Jungle Biomes are very forested biomes. They have the biggest trees out of any biome. They also have these unique traits. They are the only biome where ocelots spawn. They also have Jungle Temples. Jungles look more like a Tropical Rainforest. Coco bean pods spawn here, and as of 1.7.2, melons can be found "wild" here. Melons have also been made much rarer. Redwood Forest The Redwood Forest Biome contains various blocks including Podzol and a varient of Dirt. Also featured are 2x2 Spruce Trees along with Ferns, Mushrooms, and Dead Bushes. This biome also features boulders made of Moss Stone that serve as a decorated purpose. Mesa The Mesa Biome features various colors of clay that can be mined and dyed for decorated purposes. Also found in this biome, is red sand, which was implemented in 1.7. The only other things included in this biome are Dead Bushes and Cacti. Mesa biomes are very rare. Ocean Biome Ocean Biomes are extremely large open biomes made of water. Far beneath the water is a landscape made of dirt, sand and clay. Ocean biomes often flood into abandoned mineshafts or caves. Occasionally, oceans have small two block wide air patches. Ocean biomes have no maximum size but usually are found between 10,000 and 25,000 blocks wide. Occasionally, in Ocean biomes, you can find small islands with little vegetation. Players can spawn in Ocean biomes on an island with no wood in the middle of nowhere forcing them to cheat, make a new world, or swim to find land. Extreme Hills Biome A highly mountainous biome with dull grey-blue grass and a few scattered oak trees. Cliffs, peaks, valleys, waterfalls, overhangs, lavafalls (not very likely), and many other structures exist, creating outstanding views. More underground cave systems are present here than in any other biome. Falling is a significant risk, as there are many ledges and sudden drops, often not visible, and the drops can be large enough to cause severe fall damage or even death. Extreme Hills (and Extreme Hills Edge) are the only biomes where Emerald Ores spawn. As of 1.7, Spruce Trees spawn here as well. if the mountain gets high enough, snow could cover the mountains. Taiga Biome A biome with spruce trees and dull grey-blue grass. Snowfall also occurs in this biome, forming snow and ice. Hills are common, and wolves are found in this biome more frequently than in others. Spruce Trees are this biome's tree. Plains Plains are flat biomes covered in Grass, Roses, and Flowers. They may spawn NPC Villages and have many farm animals roaming them, including chickens, cows, sheep and pigs, they are also one of the two biomes to spawn horses, the other being the savanna. Swamp Biomes Swamp Biomes are typically flat and contain more water than typical biomes, usually in the form of interconnected rivers that separate the land into islands. These rivers are usually green. Swamp biomes have the darkest colored grass and foliage, with spotted trees with vines on them. Swamp biomes are the most opportune place to go mining as they have an abundance of caverns tunneling beneath the surface. It is advised that the player watch the ground carefully as the caverns have many entrances, most of which are sudden drop-offs of about three to seven blocks deep. Aside from the abundance of tunnels, they also hold a large population of clay deposits. The thing that spawns in a swamp biome is a Witch Hut. Mobs The swamp biome is the biome which contains the most rare mobs, which are also unique to this biome. These mobs are the witch and slime, which can be found throughout the biome. However, witches are more rare than slimes because they are found in or near Witch Huts. The most common peaceful mob to live in swamp biomes are pigs, which are found in large groups typically containing up to five or seven members. Cows, sheep, and chickens also spawn here, however. Roofed Forest The roofed forest biome was added as of 1.7.2. It features dark oak trees and huge mushrooms. The roofed forest biome is a very dangerous biome to spawn in as there are many dark places in the forest where hostile mobs are likely to spawn. Savanna This biome features dull, dry grass, and acacia trees. NPC villages spawn natrually here, along with horses. Birch Forest This biome is the same as a forest biome, except that it also includes the rarest Birch Tree. It features tall Birch Trees, which no other biome has. Category:Biomes Category:Overworld